


End to the night

by feltpen



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feltpen/pseuds/feltpen
Summary: The Gallagher's get drunk. Ian wants the perfect end to his night, so he decides to go find Mickey.PWP? Just some smut. Not totally canon, set around season 3-ish.





	End to the night

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had time to write fic in a while, and I wrote this in one night. Not beta'd so forgive any mistakes. Let me now if you like it. I'm going to try to write more soon.

Ian was drunk. He hadn’t meant to get this plastered, but, as everyone knows, the Gallaghers know how to fucking party. 

Kev and V had brought over a six pack. Of vodka. Ian didn’t even bother asking what the occasion was when he got home to find his neighbors and Fiona already well on their way. He had just grabbed the cup V had shoved at his chest and flopped down on the couch next to Lip and Mandy. 

That was over two hours ago and now Ian was grinning like a fool in the kitchen. Mandy and him were attempting to make grilled cheese in the microwave and it was a soggy mess.

“Ewwww, Ian, look.” Mandy screeched. “It’s fucking melting it’s face off.”

Ian looked over her shoulder at the soft bread with runny yellow cheese oozing out of it. He laughed, “Let’s eat it.”

Mandy turned to him with an exaggerated sour look on her face. “Nah, dude. It’s all yours if you’re into that shit running down your face kinda thing.”

Ian wiggled his eyebrows at her. “You know I am.”

Mandy let out a squawk of laughter and pushed his arm. “Ian!”

Right then, Lip came running into the kitchen from the living room. His forehead was beaded with sweat from the last half hour of dancing in the living room. “Finish your drink.” he directed at Mandy.

“Why?” she asked.

Lip leaned his elbows on the counter and said with a perfectly straight face. “Because then you are coming upstairs with me. And I am going to eat you out like I didn’t have breakfast, lunch, or dinner.”

Ian threw his arms up in the air. “Ahhh, man. Why the fuck you gotta say that when the 100% homo is right here.”

Lip just smirked at him as Mandy immediately swallowed the rest of her cup of vodka soda in one go. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and basically dragged Lip up the stairs. She did pause to smile over her shoulder at Ian before they marched out of sight. 

Ian chuckled to himself and picked up his own drink. Now that he thought about it, a good fuck would be the perfect ending to the night. Too bad Mickey was being such a little twat about meeting up discreetly. But damn… that ass would feel great right now.  
Ian downed the rest of his own drink and grabbed his jacket from near the door. He did a double take as he decided to raid the fridge of two cans of beer. As he shoved one in each jacket pocket, he looked back towards the living room and smiled. Fiona and V were standing on the table, grinding up on each other. Kev was spinning Debbie with one hand and balancing his cup with the other. Carl was sitting near the CD player violently bashing the carpet with his drumsticks. Ian’s fucking family. He smiled and slipped out the back door before he had to answer questions about where he was going. 

The walk to the Milkovich house was cold, but luckily there wasn’t any snow and it wasn’t a long walk. Mandy had mentioned off-hand that Mickey was at home and Ian hoped to god he was alone. It would be much better to fuck indoors on such a chilly night. 

Ian jogged the last bit across the street and up the steps to the door. He gave three loud knocks and stepped back. Immediately he heard muffled curses and grumbles. That brought a grin to his face. A few seconds later Mickey yanked open the door.

“The fuck you want?” Mickey said before he even saw who was standing on the front stoop.

Ian looked up through his eyelashes and gave Mickey a very unsubtle once over. He saw Mickey quickly straighten up. Ian asked quietly. “Anyone else home?”

Mickey shook his head. “Nah. The fuck you got in mind, Ginger?”

Ian tried to be as seductive as possible with his look, but didn’t know if his drunken wobble ruined it. “My dick. Your ass. Lots of cum.”

He actually heard Mickey’s sharp intake of breath. But Mickey wasn’t one to do anything without a fight. “You’re makin’ some pretty fuckin’ big presumptions, aren’t ya, Gallagher?”

Ian stepped into Mickey’s space and pushed the door open further. “Why? You saying you don’t want this dick making you beg?”

Mickey’s blue eyes looked up into his. “Fuck you. I don’t beg.” Ian could see the desire flaring up behind the typical stubbornness. 

“We’ll see about that.” Ian said as he stumbled past Mickey into the house.

“Woah, Red.” Mickey said as he shut the door. “How many deep are you?”

Ian just shrugged and pulled out the two beers from his jacket. He handed one to Mickey and smiled. “Shotgun?”

Mickey gave him a half smile. It was their thing after all. They walked to the kitchen and Mickey quickly stabbed the cans, one after the other. The boys quickly drained them. Mickey threw his on the kitchen counter and gave an impressive burp. Ian chuckled and threw his can alongside Mickeys. He took a second to take in Mickey’s exposed arms and the curve of his round ass through his sweatpants. Damn, he needed that ass. He needed to be in that ass.

Ian quickly stepped into Mickey’s space, and before the older boy could say anything snarky, kissed him hard. After a moment, Mickey melted against Ian’s body and their arms tangled around each other. Ian licked into Mickey’s mouth and tasted cheap beer and that unique taste of his lover. It only took moments for his dick to harden. He pressed Mickey against the kitchen counter so he could rut against his hip. The kiss went on and on until their mouths parted as they both panted, pressing their bodies close. 

“Fuck, Gallagher.” Mickey breathed out as Ian dove in to kiss his neck. 

The amount of alcohol in the redhead’s system made him feel bolder than normal. He whispered into the shorter man’s neck, “Turn around, Mick. I’m gunna fuck you into the counter.”

Mickey’s breath hitched, but his body became stiff. Ian knew fucking in the kitchen, such an open spot made Mickey uncomfortable. The brunette still didn’t want anyone knowing he was with Ian, let alone gay. Ian felt him open his mouth to protest, so he bit down on the joint of Mickey’s neck and shoulder. And maybe his drunkenness made it a bit harder than he meant. 

Mickey let out a loud curse and tried to recoil, but had nowhere to go. Ian reached between them to palm Mickey’s hard cock and made eye contact. He smirked because he knew Mickey had no problem with rough. And he became determined to pound Mickey right here. He wanted his lover to let his guard down. At least a little bit. 

Ian quickly dropped to his knees and yanked Mickey’s pants and boxers down. He used both hands to push the older boy’s hips against the counter and dove in. He licked and sucked in the way he knew would make Mickey melt. It was sloppy and fast and Ian loved every second of it. 

“Fuck… fuck… god damnit..” Mickey’s breathy curses coming from above Ian’s head spurred him on. 

He kept his hands on Mickey’s hips as he used his tongue to lick up and down the already leaking cock in front of him. Ian glanced up and saw Mickey’s blue eyes locked on what he was doing. Ian smirked up at him and blew a breath of cold air onto the tip. Mickey’s hips flinched.

“Fuck, Gallagher. C’mon now.”

Instead of continuing, Ian stood up and spun Mickey around. Before the inevitable protest could come out of his foul-mouthed lover, Ian stuck two fingers between Mickey’s plump cheeks and lightly pressed on his hole. Any protest turned into a choked-off moan as it left the brunette’s lips. Ian smiled to himself. He knew how secretly desperate Mickey was for getting his ass filled. 

Ian reached into the inside pocket of his jacket where he kept a stash of lube and condoms. The two boys usually ended up fucking whenever and wherever they could find privacy, and Ian learned long ago to be prepared at all times. As he opened the travel size lube, Mickey looked over his shoulder at him.

“Bedroom, Gallagher.” he said.

Ian just leaned in to press a kiss to Mickey’s lips as he pressed a finger into his ass. Mickey kissed him back forcefully. Ian was too horny and drunk to take his time prepping Mickey and he knew his lover could take it.

“Gotta get in you Mickey.” He said as he quickly added another finger. “Now.” He began scissoring and moving in an out.

“Fuck… fuck you.” Mickey breathed out.

“That’s the plan.” Ian nipped at the back of Mickey’s neck as he added one more finger.

“Shit.” Mickey cried out.

Ian stilled his movements. Damn, he should probably slow down. “You ok, Mick?”

Mickey nodded and pushed his body back onto the redhead’s hand. “Just fucking do it.”

Ian nodded to himself and resumed finger-fucking Mickey as he reached down to try to undo his belt and jeans with his free hand. In his inebriated state, it wasn’t working very well. Mickey obviously felt that Ian’s attention was not fully on his ass and he turned his head again. 

“The fuck you doing?” Mickey looked down and saw Ian still fully clothed. “Damnit, Gallagher. Get that dick out and fuck me.”

No more needed to be said. Ian removed his lubed fingers and made quick work of his pants and boxers, shoving them down to his knees. He ripped the condom package open and rolled it on as he watched Mickey get more comfortable. The older boy rested his elbows on the counter and pushed his ass out towards Ian. Damn. Ian added a squirt of lube to his hand and fisted himself twice before pushing against Mickey’s crack.

“You sure you’re ready?”

“I’m no pussy. Now, fuck me as good as you said you would.” Mickey bit out.

Ian took himself in his hand and lined up. He pushed slowly but steadily against the tight ring of muscle. When he slipped inside he gasped. It always seemed to feel as good as the first time. Being inside Mickey was fucking amazing. He heard Mickey let out a groan and push back. Ian took his cue and pushed all the way in. 

Mickey took a moment, but then shifted his hips against the redhead. “Move.” he demanded.

Ian was glad Mickey was in the same mood he was. This wasn’t going to last long, but most of their fucks were quick and dirty anyways. Ian began pulling out and thrusting back in. He shifted his hips around until he heard Mickey’s tell-tale grunt. That’s the spot. The redhead picked up the pace. Mickey’s head dropped down as he let out a constant stream of little sounds that Ian loved to hear. Ian grabbed the brunette’s hips and tried to keep the same angle. This ass made him into a mess. It was addicting. He was already feeling like he was getting close. 

He leaned in closer to Mickey’s back. “Touch yourself, Mick.” 

Mickey’s arm immediately left the counter to grab his straining cock. Ian could feel him jacking himself in time to the thrusts. The redhead stood up straight to look down at himself moving in and out of Mickey’s hole. But he wobbled and had to shift his feet to catch himself.

“What the fuck?” Mickey’s head spun around at the pause in their movements.

Ian shook his head and decided draping himself over Mickey’s back was the best option in his drunken state. He began thrusting again, fast, as he nuzzled into Mickey’s neck. He felt his lover pick up his fisting as well. It wasn’t long before Ian was panting and thrusting like crazy.

“Not gunna last…” he groaned out.

Mickey just grunted and shifted his hips a bit. Ian angled himself so he was brushing past the sweet spot as he rushed towards climax. He could feel Mickey’s body stiffening. 

“Mick…” he gasped.

“Fucking do it.” came the quick reply.

That’s all it took and Ian was cuming with stuttering thrusts. He gripped Mickey’s hips tighter as he lifted onto his toes involuntarily. A few more arhythmic pushes and he collapsed onto his lover. He barely noticed the frantic movement of Mickey’s arm and his deep groan of completion.

Once Ian’s head came back down to Earth he kissed and nipped at the ear in front of him. 

“Fuck off.” Mickey said quietly, but it had no venom in it. He didn’t even pull his head away.

Ian chuckled and slowly pulled his softening dick out of his lover. He realized he had a cold walk back home soon, so he decided to take advantage of the warm body in front of him as long as Mickey would tolerate. He wrapped his arms around the brunette’s waist. Mickey didn’t say anything, so he took it as an ok for now. 

He breathed deeply as he stood, jacket still on, pants around his knees, plastered against his lover’s back. Yep, this was the perfect end to his night.


End file.
